Foundation
by NeitherNor31459
Summary: Team RWBY, before the rise of the four kingdoms. The world is lawless, dangerous, and filled with more monsters than just the Grimm. Medieval setting, with romance and adventure. Many AU elements, but also generally set in the same world. Enjoy the show!
1. Stray

So, this is something new. Let me just give a little background.

This story is set before the official founding of the four kingdoms, when dust, semblances, and the Grimm were still barely understood. That's basically the entire premise; anything more specific will be in the story. Also, because it's set a long time ago, I fiddled with a few things. First, the technology is somewhere between the Renaissance and High Middle Ages of Europe. Second, the ages are different. Yang is 19, Ruby is 18, Weiss is 18, and Blake is 19. The weapons have also been changed somewhat to reflect the time period.

Otherwise, please enjoy! This is my attempt at writing a more action filled, adventure type story. We'll see how it pans out.

* * *

"Oh my gods! Yang! Stop the wagon!" Ruby exclaimed, looking behind them on the muddy dirt road. Yang pulled on the horses and Ruby lept down, her boots striking the ground before she dashed over to the figure lying crumpled by the roadside.

It was a girl. Or, perhaps, a lady. Her clothes, though travel stained, were obviously of the highest quality, and her face was aristocratic and pale. She had the finest sword Ruby had ever seen belted to her waist.

But, more to the point, she wasn't moving.

Ruby rolled her over. No sign of dehydration or starvation... no obvious wounds except...

Ruby spied the lone injury, and her blood ran cold. It was a small puncture mark, big enough to hurt but not enough to kill. But it was also exactly the kind of wound a king taijitu might leave. And if that was true, this girl was in trouble. Taijitu venom didn't kill slow.

Ruby made her decision in an instant. Scooping the prone girl up like she weighed nothing at all, Ruby ran back to the wagon in a spray of rose petals, bounding up on inside.

"You can go, Yang!" Ruby called.

Yang cracked the reins, craning her head over to look at their new passenger. "She doesn't look good, Rubes. Are you adding a stray to our merry band?"

"I know she doesn't. I think it's taijitu venom." Ruby said tiredly. "And I won't bring up your addition if you don't bring up mine." The girl's breathing was shallow and fast as Ruby administered one of their precious vials of the antidote.

"I hope she pulls through."

Ruby glanced at the girl's face. "I hope she does too."

But all they could do was wait and see.

* * *

It was another two hours before they rolled into the next town.

"So, where's Blake?" Ruby asked.

Her mystery girl still hadn't woken, but her breathing had steadied and Ruby had bound the injury to the best of her ability. Whoever she was, they had caught the poison in time. She would be alright.

"Ah, she had some stuff to take care of. Didn't say what." Yang replied, her tone casual. Ruby knew there was more to it than that, but she didn't pry. In the few short months the two sisters had known the faunus girl, Yang had gotten a lot closer than Ruby, in more ways than she could name. Yang was hiding something, but it also wasn't any of Ruby's business.

Yang stopped the horses outside of an inn, and Ruby left her to go inside and find rooms, with the mystery girl cocooned inside a sleeping bag outside. The place was two stories, made out of a light oak wood, with a cheerful red door. Ruby pushed in and went straight up to the counter, tended by a whiplike man with a runner's build and a pockmarked face. The place was only loosely populated, all nursing drinks of some kind. As was usual with small towns, all eyes were on Ruby as she smiled nervously at the innkeeper.

"Can we get two rooms, please?" Ruby asked.

The man gave her a quick visual rundown, taking in her clothes, bearing, and the pair of daggers sheathed in her belt. "You a hunter?" He asked, his voice unexpectedly soft and smooth. Ruby could practically feel the rest of the room listening intently.

"Um... yes?" Ruby said, her voice hesitant. This conversation was one she had had a number of times, and it could go any number of ways, some of them dangerous. Her hands itched to draw her knives, but she fought down the urge.

"Rooms are free for two weeks, long as you take care of something. Taijitu nest outside of town, been a real problem. Nothing serious yet. Won't last."

Ruby nodded, the tension flowing out of her body. "That's our job. We'll get to it tomorrow morning. Do you know how many?"

"Two full grown, some of the little ones. Holed up in a cave, about two miles away."

Ruby nodded. "Thank you. For the rooms, I mean, and the information." She flashed him a quick smile. "It's a lot nicer than some people."

The man smirked, the expression barely reaching his lips, yet alone his eyes. "Hell, I don't care what you are. You're killing Grimm, not me. That's enough." With a clink of metal, he pulled two heavy iron keys out from under the bar. "The rooms are the two on the end. Breakfast is a bit after dawn, lunch at midday, dinner when I feel like it."

"I'll remember that." Ruby said, still smiling. "And thanks again."

Then she headed out to help Yang.

* * *

Getting the stuff unloaded took a good half hour, and it was dusk when they had gotten moved in. Blake still hadn't showed, and it was making Yang restless. She was out walking the town instead of lounging in her room like she normally did. Ruby wasn't as concerned; Blake could take care of herself. She always came back. Dinner had come just after Yang left, and Ruby had eaten alone, a simple meal of stew and bread.

In the absence of something better to do, Ruby was reading. It was an old book, the kind filled with fairy tales you tell to children. The pages were worn and tattered from her fingers over the many years she'd owned it, and it was more of an old comforting friend than an exciting read by this point.

On the bed, the mystery girl was still asleep. Ruby hadn't gotten up the nerve to change her clothes, filthy as they were, but she'd wiped her down as much as possible with a wet cloth, gotten some water down her throat, and stowed her few belongings in a bundle on the floor. Besides the sword, there wasn't much; an empty waterskin, some jewelry, and a journal Ruby didn't dare read.

Suddenly, there was a faint cough.

Her mystery girl was awake.

* * *

The first thing Weiss noticed was that she ached all over, and the second was that she was still alive. Her last memory had been of falling by the road as a wagon rolled past, almost delirious with poison and exhaustion. Now she was awake, in a musty smelling place that she assumed was indoors, by the lack of breeze and background noise. Her throat was dry, and her mouth felt practically glued shut. The only sound was the faint rustle of pages. Someone was in here with her, reading.

Weiss opened her eyes.

Pale blue spheres scanned the room. It was small, about fifteen by fifteen. The bed she was in dominated the space, and the only other things of note were a bundle of supplies in one corner, a bedside table, and a currently occupied chair.

Their face was backlit by a candle, burning on the bedside table as a reading light. And whoever it was, they were gorgeous, with huge eyes, a small, pointed nose, and rounded, cheerful features.

"You're awake." The person said, voice hushed and soft. "That's good, you had me worried for a bit."

Weiss replied with the first thing that came to mind. "Am I to consider myself kidnapped?" She said, her voice slipping into the cold and haughty tone she normally used. Her sword and jewelry were gone, and it seemed to be the logical assumption.

The person chuckled, their red and black hair tumbling around their face as they shook their head. "No, don't be ridiculous. You just looked like you needed help, so... you know." Her expression turned serious. "Do you remember what happened?"

Weiss coughed. "Yes. I'm not brain damaged. And as I recall, I had earrings, a necklace, a journal, and a sword. Now I don't. Where are they."

The girl gestured to the foot of the bed. "Down there in a pile. Sorry, I just... didn't want you to jab yourself in your sleep. I can put them on the bed if you like."

Weiss frowned. "I will get them myself, thank you." She said, moving to rise. Her back screamed in agony at the inch of height she gained before the girl had darted across the room, pushing her back down with a firm hand.

"Uh uh. You're recovering from taijitu venom; that means no moving. I can get them, really."

She quickly stooped down by the foot of the bed, retrieving Weiss's things, which she placed by her. "There."

Weiss didn't reply, instead attaching her jewelry. First, she repinned the earrings, then undid the necklace and slipped it back around her throat, the little clasp settling at the tip of her spine with a cold, satisfying feeling.

"So." The girl repeated. "Can I ask what happened?"

Weiss regarded her, gaze still cool. For all her kind words, she still didn't trust her. Nobody ever did anything without a reason.

"What is your name?" Weiss asked.

"Ruby. Ruby Rose. And yours? I mean, I can't call you mystery girl forever."

The lie was easy. "My name is Snow." Weiss said. "And as for your earlier question, I..." She sighed. The memory was aggravating, to say the least. "I stumbled on a nest of king taijitu. Two of the large ones, and four smaller."

Ruby nodded. "We're actually going after them tomorrow. People in this town had been-"

Weiss grinned fiercely. This part of the memory, at least, was good. "Don't bother. They're dead."

Ruby whistled, giving Weiss a grin and an appraising look. "Really? That's... really impressive. Two king taijitu..." Her eyes sparkled. "Well, Snow, I have a question. Do you have anywhere to go?"

Weiss glared. "Whether or not I do, that's none of your business." She was practically seething; how dare this girl imply-

Ruby held up her hands. "Um! I didn't mean it like that! I was impressed, and gonna offer you a job. Geez..."

Weiss moved up a bit in the bed, anger forgotten. "A job?"

Ruby nodded. "Yep. See, I run a team of hunters. And, you know, the standard size is four and really we're supposed to have four so... I was going to ask if you were interested. That many king taijitu, from surprise, is impressive. And-" Ruby indicated the sword. "You obviously have the gear. Can I ask where that's from by the way? I haven't seen many things like it and-"

"No." Weiss cut in, placing a protective hand over Myrtenaster. "You may not. But... I'm interested. As long as there will be no questions about my past or identity." While she spoke, her mind raced furiously. This girl was a hunter? Weiss couldn't recall having met any of the mysterious group before. Public opinion against them was decidedly negative; their semblances and enhanced auras were seen as unnatural by most. But the hunters enjoyed protection for two reasons. First, it was mostly only the noble houses that had auras strong enough to manifest a semblance, and so most hunters were noble bastards, giving the group a sort of guilty protection by most of the lords. The second is that the hunters were brutally effective at their job, and if given a choice between hunters and Grimm, almost everyone chose the hunters.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, we can handle that. Blake doesn't like questions either. But let me give you a condition. I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress, and I try to believe the best in people. Always. But my team is my family, more than anyone else. I'm only offering this because... I trust you. And I've got a bit of a hero complex. But let me make one thing very clear." Ruby's eyes hardened, and for the first time Weiss noticed the color. They were silver, bright and pure, like cold steel. "If you do anything to betray that trust, I will shoot you. And trust me, I don't miss. Clear?"

Weiss nodded, something strange twisting in her throat. "Yes."

"Then welcome to team Ruby." Ruby said, then laughed.

"When will I be meeting the other two members?" Weiss asked, suddenly curious. "You mentioned Blake and..."

"Yang. And you can see them tomorrow." Ruby replied. "It's late, and trust me, being around Blake and Yang right now could be..." Ruby winced. "Awkward. They get their own room for a reason. Now scootch over."

"Excuse me?" Weiss demanded.

"Move over! "Ruby said, climbing onto the bed. "I'm buying the rooms, and we only have two, and I just said I'm not going to be in the other one. That means you and I are sharing."

Weiss scowled, and Ruby put her hands on her hips.

"Sick or not, I'll dump you on the floor."

Weiss didn't dignify that with a reply, but moved over to one side, putting Myrtenaster on the floor.

"Thanks." Ruby slipped under the covers, faint warmth from her body seeping over to Weiss. She licked her fingers and pinched the candle, plunging the room into darkness. "Goodnight, Snow."

Weiss didn't reply.

Sleep came soon after.

* * *

Weiss is grouchy, Ruby is cute, and has a seriously scary bow, you guys.

Also, comments are even better than chocolate. Please keep this in mind, especially considering that I really like chocolate.

As always, beta'd by Wendy Crescent. As soon as I manage to catch her anyways... darn time zones.

Written to Love Again by Pentatonix. And a few other songs, but mostly that one.

TO THE GUEST READER WHO POINTED OUT MY REALLY OBVIOUS ERROR, THANKS SO MUCH! NOW IT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS WHY WENDY IS THE BEST SHE NOTICES THIS STUFF FOR ME!


	2. Connection

This chapter is shorter, I apologize. But, hey, hopefully it's good? I'm still trying to establish a team dynamic so... yeah. This mostly does that.

* * *

Weiss woke up alone.

The room was bright and smelled fresher, thanks to a wooden shutter she hadn't noticed the night before that was now flung wide open. Weiss evaluated her condition with a cold, clinical detachment, testing each limb: the soreness had receded, and the painful, fiery sensation in her leg had mostly faded away. She could move if she had to.

Evidently, someone heard her, because moments later the door was flung open by a tall, blonde woman. She was carrying a bowl of stew that looked slightly questionable, but it smelled like the finest cuisine.

Weiss was about to speak, but then her stomach growled.

She blushed bright, brilliant red, and the woman laughed.

"Hah! Rubes said you'd be hungry. Here, eat up." She set the bowl down in Weiss's lap. Weiss's fingers twitched for the bowl, wanting to grab it and stuff it into her face and guzzle the entire thing down. Instead, she carefully positioned the dish so it won't spill, picked up the spoon, and ate one, carefully controlled bite, followed by another. It took three more before she remembered her manners.

"Thank you." Weiss said. "It's..." Good wasn't the right word. It was incredible. "Very nice."

"Eh, no problem." The blonde said. "Oh, hey, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister. Nice to meetcha." She stuck out a hand, which Weiss regarded dubiously before grabbing it in a dead-fish handshake.

"Snow. It's nice to meet you too." Weiss replied.

"You probably say that to every pretty girl who brings you food." Yang said with a wink, and Weiss's blush returned with full, furious force. Just then, Ruby stepped into the room.

"Yang! Quit flirting and get the wagon loaded. Don't harass Snow."

"Ugh! Fine..." Yang grumbled, heading back out the door.

"Sorry 'bout that." Ruby said, grabbing the last of the bags out of the room. "She's umm... well, that. Even worse sometimes, but, she's my sister and I love her..." Ruby trailed off as Weiss continued to eat soup, looking at her all the while. "I put your stuff down there, but I left the sword."

To this, Weiss finally replied. "I appreciate it." She said it hushed, almost embarrassed that this girl did something so strangely thoughtful.

Ruby just shrugged. "No problem. Can you make it down yourself?"

Weiss could feel her usual hostility return. "Yes, I'm quite capable." She said, her voice returned to icy politeness, and Ruby grinned again and left.

Weiss stared down at her stew, now almost gone. Then, with a sort of hopeless frustration, she shoveled the last of it into her mouth, found Myrtenaster where she had left it last night, and headed downstairs, each step a tiny agony. She ground her teeth, stubbornly maintaining perfect posture and stride no matter how much she wanted to limp.

She nodded at the innkeeper, and headed outside. There was a wagon parked there, with Yang throwing bags in. Weiss paused for a moment, her legs trembling from the effort, then walked briskly up and climbed in. Yang grinned up at her from the dirt road.

"I'm letting this slide once, princess, but next stop you're helping with the wagons."

"Don't call me princess!" Weiss snapped back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, princess, you're sitting up there while I'm loading our stuff! Besides, it's just a joke!"

Weiss was about to retort, when Ruby's yell came from inside the bar. "Yang!"

Yang made an exaggerated sigh, rolling her eyes. "Our fearless leader doesn't want us arguing."

"Well if you'd stop picking fights..." Weiss said.

"I'm the one picking fights?"

"Yang!" Ruby called again.

Yang rounded on the inn door like it was her sister. "Quit taking her side, Rubes! I'm your sister!"

Ruby finally came out, looking calm but exasperated. "You're usually the one who picks fights."

"Well, so does she!" Yang said, gesturing at Weiss.

"I do not!" Weiss shouted, just as Ruby said "She does not." Both turned to the other with an embarrassed look, and Yang smirked.

"Whatever. Wagon's loaded Rubes, we're ready to go anytime."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Thank you Yang. Though... where's Blake?"

"She's in the library." Yang replied, smiling almost shyly. Weiss noted the change with interest.

"Would you tell her to hurry?" Ruby asked. "We've gotta get going."

Yang nodded, walking backwards down the street. "I'll get her!" Then she spun around and was off, darting into a nearby storefront. Ruby watched her go, a little smile on her face, then turned to Weiss.

"How're you feeling?" She asked.

"...Better." Weiss said, after a moment.

Ruby stuck her thumbs in her belt loops. "Bullshit."

"Excuse me?" Weiss replied, outraged.

"I don't care how strong your aura is; you're not better. Taijitu venom is pretty strong, and you were half dead when we found you. Also, Yang told me you were limping when you came down." Ruby said, her silver eyes calm despite Weiss's outburst. Her face grew sympathetic. "Snow, I can tell you don't like admitting you're having a problem. But we're hunters. I need to know how you are for reasons beyond simple politeness."

Weiss looked down at her hands, embarrassed. "My entire body is still sore." She admitted, quietly. "Especially the one leg. I can walk, but not much else." A sudden thought struck her. "How did Yang tell you by the way? I didn't hear you talking."

Ruby nodded, and smiled. "That's all I needed. Thanks. And we used sign language... I'll teach you-" Ruby broke off, craning her head around. "Oh, hey! There's Blake."

Weiss turned in the wagon, looking behind her, and all of a sudden the pit dropped out of her stomach. Yang was walking, fingers interlaced with another girl, a raven haired beauty with a few slender books under her arm. They saw eachother at the same time, and Weiss could see the other girl freeze.

No no no no no-

Blake advanced on the wagon, Yang in tow, and Weiss couldn't even move. The memories were two years old, but she knew this girl.

She'd tried to kill her after all.

And all she could do was watch as she drew closer.

* * *

I suffer from writing cliffhangers. I'll try and do better I promise.

Wendy is still away, so this isn't very good yet. I'm sorry.

Written mostly to Icon for Hire - especially Think I'm Sick.


End file.
